A work holder adapted to be secured to a work bed of a grinding machine etc., with an indexing workpiece holder adapted to hold a workpiece in a predetermined orientation relative to a machine tool such as a grinder. A base for mounting a fixture relative to the bed of the machine. A housing is pivotally mounted ‘on the base with means for releasably locking the housing in any one of a plurality of angular positions relative to the ‘base. A chuck end extending longitudinally from the frame front and a handle end extending from the frame on the back side. The two piece spindle having a locking ring provided with circular row of equi-spaced axial openings adapted to receive a locking pin to hold the Two Piece spindle in a predetermined orientation. The two piece spindle rotatable relative to the frame. A retainer pin having a spring-loaded orientation for radial extension to seat within one of the openings in the locking ring.
The inventor has come to realize from his experience that the size of the work-piece is limited by the spindle aperture size on the grinding fixture. The spindle size is relative to the size of the base supporting the spindle. Therefore in the prior art large work-pieces required a large fixture. The two piece spindle grinder fixture is a novel part holding invention having a two piece spindle mounted on a base adapted to hold a part in a predetermined orientation. The part may be a work-piece or tool depending on the application. The two piece spindle grinder fixture reduces the base size required to hold relatively larger parts.